1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to bucket harness devices and more particularly pertains to a new bucket harness device for facilitating lifting and tipping of a bucket to empty the contents of the bucket.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of bucket harness devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that has certain improved features that accommodates buckets of varying sizes. Additionally, the device should be graspable adjacent a bottom end of the bucket to facilitate tipping of the bucket.